


Long Time Coming

by orphan_account



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Condom Filling, Condoms, Sex, Virtual Reality, abstaining, game, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I need some condom actions which I cannot find so I wrote some. I was sleep-deprived and the story is not edited. Therefore, it is probably very bad.





	Long Time Coming

He settled into a comfortable position on the bed. He reached into the nearest box and fished out a condom. “In the survey, you have mentioned that you enjoy wearing condoms during any sexual activities. As a welcoming gift, we have prepared various types of condoms available in Fantasy.”

He slipped out of the white robe that he is wearing, revealing his stiff member. He poured cold lube over his heated rod. A shiver wreaked his body when he touched his sensitive flesh.

“We guarantee 100% realism in the reactions of the body. There is no difference in how it feels in the game or reality. If you attempt the activities in reality, the results will be the same. We welcome you to test the limits with Fantasy." 

Because of his failing business, he had not have any personal time. So he has been abstaining for about a year. This has caused his body to be very sensitive and horny. His body had started to react while he was guided through the tutorial by the ethereal AI, Eterna.

He had been lucky that the loose fabric of the robe had hidden the rising of his prick. With Eterna dressed in a white robe that hugs curves tightly, the AI is a pure white being that he wants to defile. The lines of the body was beautiful. He wants to runs his hands down them and explore every inch.

He had been entertaining his fantasy for a good 20 minutes. The urge to cum is slowly creeping up on him. He grip the base of his shaft to try and control himself but it just added more stimulation. He ripped open the condom package with his teeth, keeping his hand firmly around himself.

He rolls the condom over the head and he moved to pinch the air out of the tip of the condom. But his hands were no longer used to the motion so he squeezed the tip of the head too. He jerked up from the bed. It was too much. Fortunately, he had the presents of mind to quickly roll the rest of the condom down.

His seed sprayed hard against the condom. The condom swelled with his creamy milk. Moans escaped his mouth as he stroked himself through the orgasm. Each and every squirt feels like lightning is running down his spine.

The experience of cumming after not getting any for awhile, had him loose limbed and floating. He laid on the bed in euphoria, slowly getting down from his high. He moves to sit at the edge of the bed and started to clean up.

The condom had filled him to twice its normal size. He had always produce a lot which is one of the reasons why he loves condom, it makes clean up easier. He was pent up for a good year. Looking at the cream spilled in the condom, makes him horny again.

After getting the edge of urgency out of the way, he can take his time and tease himself a bit more the second time. He reached for a new condom to start the next round.


End file.
